De Sombras Pasadas y Un Amor Olvidado
by Maly Hersa
Summary: (2da temporada Me enamoré de un asesino) Cuando de enfrentarse al pasado se trata existen sólo dos caminos, el primero, afrontarlo; el segundo, evadirlo u olvidarlo; comenzar desde cero parece fácil, cuando tu mente no es un mar de confusión y caos, y si a esto le sumas el hecho de tener a más de un enemigo cazándote todo el tiempo y un amor que no hace más que lastimarte...
1. Prólogo

**Holongo! Cómo están? Bien, bien, como ustedes lo pidieron y yo no pude resistirme decidí traerles esto que desde hace un tiempo andaba rodando en mi cabecita, su tan querida continuación ya está aquí, espero y les guste como irá este rollo, debo confesar que aún no tengo planeada bien la cosa pero como ya saben, ustedes son las que deciden si continúo o mejor lo dejo de lado (O en otras palabras que es una caca y no debo seguir así de sencillo), sin más espero que les guste, pero ya para que le hago al cuento, mejor los dejo leer ;)**

* * *

Prólogo

Sí, ya sé, se lo están preguntando "¿Qué hace ella aquí?", bueno, ¿Quieren que se los diga?, pues adivinen qué…yo tampoco lo sé, en realidad, quizá lo sepa, el caso es que no lo recuerdo, al menos no concretamente, hice algo malo, eso es seguro, porque…generalmente se encierra a las personas en lugares como estos cuando tienen ciertos…problemas, sea lo que sea, tengo el presentimiento de que así fue, tengo la sospecha de que yo no soy nada común y corriente, y si estoy aquí es porque debí haber hecho algo atroz, algo horrible, ¿no?

Pero les confesaré algo, y es que no me siento culpable, no tengo ningún remordimiento, cuando pienso en ello no digo "Me arrepiento", en cierta parte creo que algo en mi dice que esta bien lo que hice, aunque no sepa que fue eso que hice, es confuso ¿verdad?

Oh…esperen…ya sé, seguro también se preguntan por qué no recuerdo nada, bueno, eso sí lo sé, estoy aquí desde hace un tiempo, no sé cuanto ha pasado, pero imagino que tal vez mucho ¿O quizá no?, lo lamento si no puedo ser específica, es sólo que estar encerrada en esta habitación, con nada más que cuatro sucias paredes acolchadas, sí, sucias, son asquerosamente asfixiantes, es tan aburrido el estar cautiva aquí dentro, nunca puedo salir, el lugar no poseé ventanas, Annie siempre dice que es peligroso, al menos no es como los demás, ella no dice que YO soy la peligrosa, en fin, Annie es mi enfermera, me visita todos los días, se encarga de aplicarme los sedantes y darme las medicinas que me mantienen tranquila, también me informa sobre el mundo exterior, lo que pasa fuera de esta habitación –la cual parece achicarse cada día que pasa-.

Annie siempre me hace sentirme menos sola, bah, pero qué digo, yo nunca estoy sola, en mi condición eso es tremendamente imposible, estar sola para mí sería un deleite. Cuando ella viene a visitarme siempre me mira con tristeza, como odio esa mirada, me hace enfurecer, odio su voz cargada de lástima cada vez que saluda diciendo "Hola Chris, ¿Cómo estás?", desearía poder levantarme y arrancarle los ojos, abrir su garganta con mis propias uñas y desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales sólo para no oír ese tono en su voz, sin embargo, esta camisa que me mantiene atada no me lo permite, moverme resulta dificultoso, además de mencionar el hecho de que todos estos medicamentes sólo me adormecen y lo hacen más complicado.

¿Para qué los medicamentos?, bueno, si hasta este punto no lo han notado deben ser muy estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de qué hablo, me encuentro en un hospital psiquiátrico, no, no estoy loca, no creo estar loca, mi realidad es diferente, mi manera de ver las cosas es diferente, no hay nadie que pueda comprenderme, es por eso que los demás lo etiquetan de muchas maneras, demencia, delirio, bipolaridad, _esquizofrenia_…lo que yo suelo llamar mi propio mundo, el mundo en el que he estado viviendo durante todos estos días, he perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé ni cuando es de día ni cuando es de noche, siempre me hacen análisis, ponen medicamentos en mi comida para mantenerme quieta y dócil, cuando los ataques de ansiedad comienzan a invadirme Annie viene de inmediato para aplicarme los sedantes, a veces en cantidades extremas, y todo para hacer que me calme. A diario tengo alucinaciones, veo rostros que no suelo reconocer, escucho voces que susurran y me llaman, sombras que se pasean de un lado a otro de la habitación, se arrastran y trepan por las paredes, una chica igual a mi que a menudo sólo se queda sentada en una esquina y me mira fijamente sin decir nada y finalmente unos ojos, de un color azul intenso, profundo, a veces tan oscuro que parece negro, acompañados de una larga sonrisa que me reconforta e incluso me hace sonreír también.

Otro hecho interesante aunque tal vez irrelevante es mencionar que mi mente esta fragmentada, ¿Qué significa?, bueno, significa que parte de mi memoria no es clara, _**"Las personas tienden a olvidarse de hechos importantes de su pasado cuando sufren severos traumatismos, se bloquean de manera voluntaria, aferrándose al hecho de sufrir una amnesia, aunque en el fondo saben que lo recuerdan, es como una defensa, como un escudo protector"**_ eso fue lo que explicó el doctor Philips, pero estoy segura que la terapia de electrochoques ha contribuido también; no sé quien fui y no tengo muy claro quien soy, no tengo idea de cómo fue mi vida antes de llegar aquí y ni de cómo empecé a olvidarlo, mi mente es un lugar roto y deteriorado, bastante caótico si tuviera que elegir solo una palabra para describirlo. Recordar no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sería doloroso y frustrante, no ayudaría en nada, sólo empeoraría la situación, el pensar que alguien allá afuera está sufriendo por mi en este instante, o que simplemente no halla alguien que me quiera o recuerde, tal vez sólo se olvidaron de mi y siguieron con sus vidas, posiblemente sólo no tengo a nadie, bah, no es como si lo necesitara, porque a fin de cuentas…no tengo nada, nada más que esta mente quebrada, llena de visiones insólitas y mundos al revés, es todo lo que necesito, nada más que a mi misma.

La puerta se abre en ese mismo instante, siento la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto y sé que la hora ha llegado, mi mirada usualmente perdida en alguna parte del cuarto viaja hasta la puerta y veo a Annie parada en el umbral.

—Hola Chris, ¿Cómo estás?— sí, ahí está de nuevo, esa mirada, esa voz.

Miro como sostiene una jeringa entre sus manos, y como es usual cada vez que esta parte del día llega trato de hacerme más pequeña, me apego a la pared como tratando de fundirme en ella, no quiero más sedantes, es horrible lo que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos, esa es la razón por la que nunca duermo, porque cuando lo hago me envuelve una pesadilla interminable, como vivir en una auténtica película de terror.

—Tranquila, esto no es para ti, sólo quería pasar a ver cómo estabas— dice al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

Me relajo, bien, al menos todavía no me ha llegado el momento para encontrarme con mi infierno personal, por el momento…

—Hoy hace un día hermoso, me gustaría que pudieras verlo, le he pedido al director permiso para que puedas salir al patio, me ha dicho que si tu comportamiento es igual de tranquilo al de estás últimas semanas lo considerará.

Me alegro un poco con esas palabras, mi mirada se fue de nuevo hacia la jeringa, con gesto interrogante la miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?— señalo el objeto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza —Oh ¿Quieres saber para quién es?, se supone que no debo decir nada, es confidencial, pero tu guardarás el secreto, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—Llegó alguien nuevo, hace como…semana y media, me lo han asignado así que será un poco difícil pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo ahora, lo lamento, pero trataré de venir más a menudo— esboza una sonrisa cálida, su expresión típicamente alegre y pícara me hace sonreír igualmente.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes Chris, te ves muy linda— se acerca a mi y se pone en cuclillas, su manó se estiró y me acarició el enredado cabello negro con dulzura, desde que llegué aquí ella es muy amable conmigo, es linda, poseé unos bellos ojos color marrón y su cabello color caoba cobrizo largo y ondulado suele estar atado en una coleta alta, el uniforme blanco le sienta bien a su piel canela.

—¿Sabes? Nunca pude tener hijos, pero con seguridad puedo afirmar que si hubiera podido tenerlos me habría encantado tener a una niña igual a ti— suspira y se levanta —Tengo que irme Chris, hay mucho papeleo por hacer, tal vez te visite mañana, si es posible lo haré más tarde, Gretta se encargará de aplicarte los sedantes en unas cuantas horas más— la miro con confusión, ella siempre me aplica los sedantes, ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo Gretta? —Estaré ocupada con el nuevo paciente y no puedo hacerlo, tranquila, estarás bien, por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti, te la daré la próxima vez que venga a visitarte, tengo el presentimiento de que te va a encantar.

Sale y cierra la puerta, dejándome de nuevo con mis ya usuales visiones, me deslizo hasta recostarme en el suelo, observo a las sombras pasearse como bultos, sus irregulares figuras a veces me confunden y marean.

—Dejen de hacer eso— ordeno, algunas desaparecen, otras deciden no obedecerme y siguen dando vueltas, bufo y frunzo el seño.

Mis ojos se encuentran con unos iguales a los míos, la chica igual a mi me miran desde el otro lado de la habitación, su rostro inexpresivo, sus labios no pronuncian palabra alguna, nuestras miradas no se apartan, un duelo silencioso se mantiene entre nosotras, inevitablemente rompo el silencio.

—Deja de mirarme— digo.

Ella no responde, y por un momento creo que no lo hará, pero entonces, esboza una sonrisa y abre la boca, su voz igual a la mía me causa un ligero estremecimiento.

—Sonríe— pronuncia finalmente, y yo no puedo entenderlo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?, ya saben, déjenme sus reviews y yo con gustazo continuare si me lo piden, chao chao Oh por cierto un gran saludo así enorme a uno de mis fieles lectores mi queridísimo Dan Pas sabes que te quiero :3**


	2. Daño

**Hola chicos y chicas, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar es sólo que no he tenido el tiempo como para escribir algo decente pero por fin, aquí está, por cierto, la narrativa en este fic será diferente, eso quiere decir que no sólo será narrado en primera persona, sino que también podrá estar en tercera persona e incluso habrá partes en las que narren Chris, Jeff u algún otro personaje, sin más preámbulos disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

_You don't know anything about me_

_**Damage-Fit For Rivals**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Daño

_**Daño**_: _alteración permanente anatómica, funcional o psíquica causada por agentes externos o conjunto de secuelas. Ella estaba dañada, era como una especie de juguete con piezas faltantes, estaba averiada, rota, incompleta, ¿Hasta qué límites es capaz de llegar una persona cuando el nivel de daño sobrepasa todas las reglas impuestas?, es desconocido, pero si algo es seguro es que nadie es capaz de soportar tanto sin liberar todo ese dolor acumulado…NADIE_

Los pasos de la mujer resonaban en todo el pasillo, iluminado por la luz blanca que caracteriza a los hospitales, el ambiente frío y desolado del lugar le daría escalofríos a cualquiera, exceptuando a esa corpulenta mujer, vestida con el típico uniforme blanco, nada pulcro he de mencionar; la sangre en su ropa le daba el aspecto de la esposa de un carnicero, y realmente, la descripción no se diferenciaba de la realidad, su andar confiado y firme hacían que pareciera militar en lugar de enfermera en un hospital psiquiátrico, llegó a su destino finalmente, abrió la pesada puerta y se introdujo en el cuarto.

Divisó a la chica en una esquina, su mirada viajaba por todos lados de la habitación iba y venía, de izquierda a derecha, observando algo que claramente no estaba ahí más que para ella, "Enferma" pensó, a pesar de ser enfermera en aquel hospital Gretta siempre sintió una profunda e inexplicable animadversión hacia los enfermos mentales, esa chica no era la excepción y claramente era quien más repugnancia le causaba, y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Chris observó a Gretta segundos después de que sintió su presencia en el cuarto, su mirada usualmente inexpresiva se tornó sombría, cada vez que esa mujer aparecía las voces en su cabeza se incrementaban, como gritos y lamentos rogando por una sola cosa, matarla, y aunque terminaba ignorando cada súplica deseaba abandonarse ante aquel acto.

—Buenas noches loquita— dijo Gretta, su voz áspera y ronca salió llena de un rencor palpable —El doctor quiere verte, así que sé una niña buena y coopera conmigo, tiempo no tengo como para gastarlo contigo.

Tomándola por los hombros la arrastró literalmente fuera de la habitación para posteriormente sentarla sobre una silla de ruedas, a Chris realmente no le importó el maltrato por parte de la mujer, siendo Gretta estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, las voces en su cabeza hacían que algo extraño comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo, inclusive cuando sabía que la camisa de fuerza impediría cualquier movimiento de su parte, no pude evitar sentir que podría romperla.

Mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo las sombras las seguían, con su usual baile ya muy característico en ellas, serpenteando en el suelo y las paredes, una de ellas comenzó a hacer algo extrañó, se manifestó a su lado con la forma de un gato de larga sonrisa y ojos rojizos, su pelaje era extraño, negro con rojo, poseía unas largas garras, a Chris le parecieron perfectas para desgarrar.

El pasillo se dividió en tres caminos, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha o continuar en recto, giraron a la izquierda, la pelinegra supo al instante que se dirigían hacia una sala de operaciones, conforme más avanzaban las sombras iban cambiado, comenzaban a transformarse en largos brazos que se enredaban alrededor de las ruedas de la silla, tomaban de los tobillos a Gretta y mantenían fuertemente abrazada a Chris, como impidiendo que avanzaran, sin embargo, dichas ilusiones no parecían ser tan fuertes. En las paredes comenzaron a surgir mensajes NO escrito repetidas veces por todos lados, CUIDADO se leía en grandes letras en la pared izquierda, "PELIGRO" en la derecha, y justamente cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de su destino el dibujo de una calavera y la palabra MUERTE debajo, claramente, todo podía ser visible sólo para una persona.

Al atravesar las puertas se encontraron con el doctor Philips, su rostro no se asemejaba al de un doctor amable con deseos de ayudar, sino al de un científico loco, se sabía que le gustaba experimentar con sus pacientes, una de los muchas razones por las cuales ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad deseaba acercarse a aquel lugar, era por eso que muchos de los pacientes eran olvidados ahí.

—Hola Chris, ¿Cómo te encuentras?— dijo el hombre esbozando una grotesca sonrisa.

"Atada" pensó ella, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—El doctor te hizo una pregunta niña— habló Gretta gruñendo, pero Chris se limitaba a mantener la boca cerrada —¿Qué te sucede? ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua?— se burló la mujer.

Philips le ordenó a Gretta colocarla en la silla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

—Por favor Gretta, quítele la camisa de fuerza— pidió el hombre con voz amable.

Lo miró dudosa, existía una gran posibilidad de que la chica intentara algo contra ellos si le retiraba la camisa, con suma desconfianza la observó, a simple vista ella parecía inofensiva, una chica débil y demacrada, cualquiera que viera su deplorable estado la definiría como indefensa, sin embargo, Gretta no lo hacía, conocía su historia, escalofriante, la mayoría de los pacientes internados en el hospital habían sido sólo simples personas, incapaces de lastimar siquiera a una mosca, pero ella…ella era un caso especial.

—No me parece buena idea— contestó con desaprobación.

—Enfermera, no le estoy preguntando, le estoy dando una orden así que le suplicó comience a acatarla o voy a impacientarme.

Gretta asintió a regañadientes, sabiendo que por su bien era mucho mejor no contradecirlo, así que procedió a retirarle la camisa a la chica, algo que sin duda ella y Philips lamentarían más tarde.

Chris se mantenía tranquila mientras tanto, observando a ambos indiferentes, no intentó nada cuando sintió que sus brazos eran liberados de esa prenda que la mantenía prisionera, permaneció estática en su lugar mientras era recostada en aquella silla. Gretta apenas comenzaba a atar sus manos y tobillos con las correas de cuero que el objeto poseía, pero una vez fue detenida por el hombre, quien intervino de inmediato ordenando que no lo hiciera.

La pelinegra lo miró interrogante, el hombre era calvo, sus ojos grandes y hundidos se mantenían escondidos detrás de unas enormes gafas, usaba guantes hasta los codos y una larga bata, sin duda, no era alguien en quien podrías confiar a primera vista.

—Puedes confiar en mí Chris, ¿lo ves?— dijo señalando sus inexistentes ataduras.

Philips se alejó de la silla y tomó algunas herramientas colocadas en una bandeja cercana, volvió a su lado con dos extraños artefactos, un pica hielo y un pequeño martillo.

—Doctor…¿Acaso usted piensa en…?

—¿Sabías tú, mi querida Gretta, lo famosa que era la lobotomía hace tiempo? La mejor cura para las enfermedades mentales.

Gretta frunció el entrecejo, no era una experta, pero si de algo estaba segura es que ese tipo de tratamiento era ilegal. El hombre procedió a acercar el puntiagudo objeto a Chris.

Las sombras giraban a su alrededor, saltando de un lado a otro inquietas, enredándose en su cuerpo, se escondían y retorcían, las voces en su mente aullaban, lanzaban fuertes alaridos clamando auxilio, y entonces apareció aquella que podría denominar como su "clon", estaba parada frente a ella, esbozando una larga sonrisa, sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón parecían desgarradores y entonces pronunció en forma de susurro:

_**Mátalos**_

De manera inadvertida se levantó, con una rapidez impresionante y en un fugaz movimiento le arrebató el pica hielo de las manos y arremetió contra él, clavándolo repetidas veces en su garganta, desgarrando cada centímetro.

Una sorprendida enfermera miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos aquella escena, la sangre de Philips salpicaba por todos lados, veía a aquella chica apuñalarlo con el pica hielo hasta el fondo múltiples veces, girando el objeto cada vez que lo insertaba y deleitándose al contemplar como el hombre se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

El grito que escuchó proferir de la mujer logró sacarla de su ensoñación, sus ojos la enfocaron justo en el momento en que se dirigía hacia las puertas, su huida se vio frustrada cuando siento que era sujetada fuertemente de la nuca para posteriormente ser azotada repetidas veces contra la pared.

—¿Te vas tan rápido?— preguntó Chris de manera sombría, dejando escuchar por vez primera su voz y manteniendo un firme agarre —¿Por qué no mejor te quedas y disfrutas de la fiesta?— volvió a golpear una vez más su cabeza contra la pared, dejando impregnadas manchas de sangre.

La dejó caer, su cuerpo emitió un sonido sordo al estrellarse contra el suelo, Gretta trató de levantarse, mareada y aturdida permaneció en el suelo, observó como la chica se hincaba a su lado.

—¿No hablas Gretta? ¿Qué sucede? ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua?

La mujer la miraba con terror, su cuerpo temblaba y un dolor infernal se instaló en su cabeza debido a los golpes que había recibido. Chris no podía escuchar nada más fuera de su cabeza, aquellas voces que gritaban eufóricas, las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor haciéndola sentir que se asfixiaba, y ese "clon" suyo, no dejaba de gritar "Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo" .

Se hincó a su lado, y como si fuera la cosa más normal en todo el planeta tierra introdujo su dedo índice y medio en el ojo derecho de la mujer, moviéndolos y provocando que la sangre brotara de la cavidad, logrando que su víctima se retorciera de y tratara de liberarse, pero mientras más luchaba peor era su castigo.

Sacó ambos dedos y se levantó, mirando como Gretta sostenía la herida aún sangrante con ambas manos, sonrío y camino hasta encontrarse con la bandeja llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos que el doctor Philips solía poseer, porque claro, ya estaba muerto, observó cada herramienta y sonrió cuando se encontró con un par de cosas que le serían de utilidad.

—Me parece que es tiempo de una pequeña cirugía— susurró girándose para ver a la desagradable enfermera.

/

_Stab, stab, stab them all_

_fifty fucking times_

_stab their chests and rip their hearts_

_watch them fall apart_

Una perturbadora canción acompañaba el chirriante sonido que las ruedas de aquella silla emitía, un rastro era dejado con cada paso que avanzaba, manchando más el sucio suelo.

_Stab, stab, stab them all_

_fifty fucking times_

_stab their chests and rip their hearts_

_watch them fall apart_

Repetía su canción una vez tras otra, con voz mecánica y sombría.

Una joven enfermera se dirigía a ver al doctor Philips para entregarle su reporte sobre el nuevo paciente, miró su reloj y sonrió, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para poder hacerle una pequeña visita a aquella chica que tanto quería, detuvo abruptamente su andar cuando hasta sus oídos llegó una extraña canción y el sonido de ruedas.

Al girar a la derecha Chris se encontró con Annie, quien la miraba estupefacta, por un momento no pudo creer lo que tenía enfrente, su rostro se desencajó debido al horror, Chris vestía un camisón que gracias a la sangre era más rojo que blanco, al igual que sus ropas su rostro y sus manos estaban teñidos de ese líquido tan vital para un ser humano, en una silla de ruedas se encontraba una grotesca imagen, Gretta portaba la camisa de fuerza que la chica antes usaba, el lado derecho de su cara en donde se suponía debía estar su ojo sólo era un hueco negro y rojo, sus labios se encontraban cosidos y en su cuello tenía clavadas un par de tijeras.

Annie permaneció en su lugar, con los brazos suspendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y temblando ligeramente.

—Buenas noches Annie— escuchó decir a la pelinegra, por primera vez desde todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar había escuchado algo de ella que no fueran sus gritos cada vez que tenía una terapia de electroshock —¿Te gusta lo que le he hecho a nuestra amiga?, fue bastante complicado, no tenía suficientes herramientas para trabajar, se ve mejor con un solo ojo ¿No crees?, era una lástima que hablara tanto, demasiadas palabras y ninguna era interesante o digna de escuchar, solía insultar con frecuencia es por eso que preferí sellar sus labios, me molestan las personas con tan desagradable vocabulario— frunció el ceño y suspiró —Se retorcía tanto que me hacía las cosas más complicadas, desearía haberle cortado las piernas pero como ya te había dicho, parece que carecen de herramientas aquí, quise hacerle una pequeña incisión con las tijeras para revisar su garganta, pero se movió y terminé clavándoselas, creo que no soy buena con esto de la cirugía.

Annie se dedicaba a retroceder con cada palabra que escuchaba de la chica, profirió un grito agudo y ensordecedor para luego girarse y correr lo más rápido que podía, lo cual sólo pudo provocar una gran euforia en la chica, quien la siguió de inmediato.

Para la mala suerte de la enfermera sus pies y el destino decidieron jugarle una gran broma, enredándose entre ellos y provocando que cayera al suelo de bruces, trató de levantarse pero cuando trató de hacerlo su depredadora ya le había dado alcance, Chris la tomó del tobillo y la arrastró por el pasillo para luego tomarla del cuello y levantarla, pegándola contra la pared con fuerza.

—Por favor Chris…n-no lo hagas…te lo suplico, te conozco, no eres esto, yo sé lo que eres, yo…yo sé como te sientes— suplicó con la voz temblorosa y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Aquellas palabras sólo lograron enfurecerla más, soltó una risa carente de gracia y humor.

—Tú no me conoces, tú no sabes lo que siento— dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, justo como había hecho con Gretta anteriormente —Simplemente Annie…tú no sabes nada de mi…

/

Al entrar en aquel lugar el humo de los cigarrillos y el olor a alcohol le dio de lleno en el rostro, caminó dentro del bar, recibiendo varias palabras de mal gusto y chiflidos por parte de los hombres al mirar mini falda y lo poco que esta cubría sus largas piernas, de no ser porque estaba tratando de ocultarse ya les habría clavado su cuchillo en el cuello a todos.

Se limitó a buscar entre toda la multitud que había a su alrededor, su objetivo debía encontrarse por algún lugar de ese asqueroso bar, buscó por todos lados con la mirada y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse divisó un polerón blanco y una cabellera negra, su objetivo se encontraba ahí.

Un chico de mirada fría y penetrante se encontraba bebiendo en aquel lugar, tratando de calmar su ansiedad continuó bebiendo hasta casi sentir que todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba.

Divisó a la chica detrás de la barra, quien sin descaro alguno le lanzaba miradas constantes y sonrisas que para cualquier otro eran encantadoras, pero para él repugnantes, cada vez que ella se acercaba se inclinaba hacia él de manera en la que sus pechos quedaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro para después preguntarle qué se le ofrecía con una voz melosa.

Claro, seguramente se debía a su aspecto, mas sólo una ilusión tan perfecta como aquélla lograría causar tal efecto, ya que si ella viera la verdad escondida detrás de esa cara tan linda saldría corriendo despavorida al descubrir su verdadero y según él hermoso rostro.

"Justo como todo el mundo…menos ella" sonrió con amargura ante aquel pensamiento y decidió beberse de golpe otro vaso de whisky.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— escuchó a su lado una voz femenina.

—Hmph— bufó como respuesta, no tenía que mirar para saber quien era.

—Eres patético ¿Sabes?— dijo su acompañante —Demasiado patético, un desastre total en mi opinión.

—Pregúntame si me importa tu opinión, pero te lo ahorraré y te diré que no.

La chica se encolerizó debido a sus palabras, apretó los puños y azotó las palmas contra la barra.

—Estoy harta, no puedes seguir comportándote de esta manera, sólo mírate ¿Qué está pasando contigo Jeff?

—Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, no eres mi madre como para estar regañándome Nina— contestó mirándola.

—Has dejado de ser tu mismo y sólo porque esa chica ya no esta aquí, supéralo, han pasado seis meses, no va a volver y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¡¿Porque no te vas a joder a alguien más y me dejas a mi en paz?!— exclamó levantándose y mirándola furioso, suspiró.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?, si tanto te molesta estar solo consíguete otra y ya, fin del problema.

Soltó una leve risa irónica y negó.

—¿No lo entiendes verdad?, no se trata de conseguirme otra, de cualquier modo ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame a mi hacer lo que quiera con mi puta vida.

Nina observó a Jeff marcharse y gruñó, entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—Disculpa— dijo la chica detrás de la barra —Ya que tu amigo se ha ido supongo que no te molestará tener que pagar su cuenta— finalizó sonriente entregándole el pequeño ticket.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó al ver el total —¡JEFF, IMBÉCIL, ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

/

**_Jeff_**

El frío era intenso, tan intenso que lograba hacerme sentir que el cuerpo comenzaba a entumírseme, sin embargo no me moví, al contrario, me limité a quedarme ahí parado, observando el gran establecimiento con rabia, seis meses habían pasado, seis putos meses sin ella y ya estaba volviéndome más loco de lo que ya estaba, ¿Cuántas veces me lo había advertido Slenderman?, oh sí, demasiadas, sabía que no debía involucrarme con ella, y menos si era mi víctima, pero joder tenía que ser tan malditamente atrayente, y yo tenía que ser tan egoísta como para no querer alejarme, ya ahora me encontraba aquí, frente a ese maldito lugar, con un maldito frío de mierda, y reprochándome porque todo había sido mi maldita culpa, si tan sólo me hubiera alejado entonces no estaría sintiéndome tan vacío en estos momentos, más vacío que antes de que ella llegara.

Suspiré y sentí como algo dentro de mi se retorcía, sí, era esa sensación de dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde el primer día que pasé sin ella, desde el primer día en el que comencé a idear alguna manera para sacarla de ahí, y aunque me costara admitirlo comenzaba a pensar que Nina tenía razón, quizá no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

—No…No me daré por vencido— dije para mi mismo —Voy a sacarte de ahí Chris…es una promesa.

_Él también estaba dañado…_

* * *

**Que tal? les gustó? ^^ yo espero que sí, ya saben, dejen sus hermosos, sensualones y sepsis reviews con su opinión los HAMA con todo su corazón Maly!**


	3. Encuentros

**De nuevo PERDÓN! Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, es sólo que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente ni la inspiración requerida como para que esto quedara siendo perfecto, perdónenme si los hice esperar demasiado, pero simplemente estas vacaciones no pude casi ni descansar, y además ya que volví a la escuela creo que mucho menos, pero bueno, no los aburriré con mi parloteo y mejor disfruten del capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente Jeff no es mío, sólo le pertenece a su creador orginal que no sé como se llama pero lo idolatro, las frases o canciones que incluya tampoco me pertenecen, pero fuera de eso los personajes (algunos) y la historia sí son completamente míos :3 y por cierto, le agradecería mucho a aquel que llegara ver esta historia en otro lugar que no sea wattpad o fanfiction sin mencionar o dar créditos a la autora (osease yo) y me informara lo más pronto posible!**

* * *

Sólo le quedaba ir al encuentro del pasado remoto que estaba en su memoria. Si lograba encontrar los restos de la casa junto al río encontraría su presente, dejaría de ser sombra flotando en ciudades sin memoria. ¡Todos habían muerto! Sólo quedaba ella, perdida entre millones de desconocidos.

**Elena Garro**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Encuentros

_**Encuentro: **__El acto o efecto de encontrar y encontrarse._ _Encontrar, descubrir, hallar ese algo que estabas tratando de buscar, o que simplemente no sabías que estabas buscando, es inesperado y espontáneo, tropezar con algo que no te esperabas y entonces todo puede cambiar, nunca se sabe con exactitud las cosas nuevas con las que puedes encontrarte, pueden llegar en el momento más esperado, y a veces cuando menos te lo esperas, ¿Qué es lo que quería encontrar exactamente?, ni siquiera lo sabía, porque tampoco sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando._

Luces adornando cada esquina, ornamentos por doquier y canciones navideñas sonando en cada tienda, el gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza lleno de múltiples decoraciones y cajas de regalo literalmente gigantes se situaban a su alrededor, al parecer la navidad y el año nuevo no se habían esfumado todavía, y menos el invierno, más frío cada día que pasaba, el cual hacía que el muchacho tiritara, su cabello cobrizo se revolviera debido al viento y sus mejillas y nariz se tiñeran de rojo, algo que en definitiva odiaba

Sus ojos miraban impaciente las tiendas, tratando de controlar su incomodidad y el creciente enojo que comenzaba a invadirlo; no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con sus amigos, no los había visto desde el inicio de las vacaciones, pero sinceramente prefería estar en la sala de su hogar, jugando con su gordo gato Pringles y comiendo las deliciosas galletas que su madre horneaba.

—Oh vamos Matty, deja de ser tan amargado y sonríe, ¡Es navidad¡— vociferó con su alegre y pintoresca voz una chica frente a él, su cabello color caramelo algo rizado se encontraba atado en una coleta alta y caía grácilmente por su espalda, una sonrisa grande y radiante brillaba en su rostro.

—En realidad Katherine, ya pasó navidad— contestó algo irritado.

—Sólo los amargados piensan eso, pero yo sé que tú no eres así— se sentó a su lado en aquella banca —¿Por qué tan serio?

—Lo siento Kat— suspiró —Sólo…hace demasiado frío y yo odio el frío.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?

—Porque tú me lo pediste.

Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo con euforia apretándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Y es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo— le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levantó —Ven, te invitaré un café para ver si se te quita ese frío que te pone de un humor tan huraño.

Tomó su mano para tirar de él y comenzaron a caminar hasta estar frente a esa famosa cafetería que no podía faltar en ninguna plaza, centro comercial o esquina.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a traerme a un Starbucks no habría aceptado, aunque pensándolo bien, no recuerdo haber aceptado.

—Cállate ya— replicó aún sonriente y se adentraron.

Tan pronto como ordenaron tomaron lo que habían pedido y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

—No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar, es decir, me siento como hipster estando aquí— bromeó.

—Cierra la boca mal agradecido y trágatelo— cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho haciendo un puchero.

El chico sonrió al mirar la expresión de su mejor amiga.

—Ya, ya, esta bien, gracias— contestó dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té English Breakfast —Y por cierto ¿Cómo va tu investigación?

—Es perfecta, he conseguido un montón de información, no te imaginas todo lo que descubrí— sacó de su bolso una gran carpeta llena de papeles y fotografías.

—Sí que es demasiado ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

—Tengo mis métodos.

Matt la miró arqueando una ceja pidiendo sin palabras una explicación.

—De acuerdo, logré infiltrarme dentro de la oficina del director, ¿sabes qué tan eficiente puede ser un broche de cabello para abrir una puerta?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muy eficiente, pero el punto es que tomé prestado el historial académico de la chica.

—¿Tomaste…prestado?

—Lo suficiente como para poder sacarle una copia y devolverlo discretamente.

—¿Y?

—Bueno no era una genio, pero era lista, lo cual no me sirvió de mucho, su expediente en conducta sin embargo no era nada bueno, al parecer tenía muchos problemas, era agresiva y causó varios alborotos en sus primeros años, mas su actitud cambió en el último, se volvió introvertida y calmada, sumamente seria, para todos era sólo…una chica rara…una _freak_

—Ya veo.

—Y aún tengo más.

—Katherine…

Seguramente ella no iba a dejar de hablar, porque estaba empeñada en seguir con aquel asunto, Katherine Lightwood era una chica bastante extrovertida, curiosa y aunque sonara mal decirlo, chismosa, su más grande sueño era convertirse en una gran reportera y su actitud le dejaba en claro que seguro lo conseguiría, pues desde el primer instante en el que aquella noticia tan "estremecedora" —según las propias palabras de ella— no había dejado de investigar e investigar, hacía unos seis meses que hasta los oídos de quien era su mejor amiga había llegado el caso de una chica, Christine Evans, la historia le había parecido tan interesante a Katherine que puso en marcha su investigación en cuanto terminó de escuchar lo que cada uno de sus compañeros de clase relataban sobre la misteriosa y escalofriante Christine, mientras que él sólo se mostró indiferente.

—¿Recuerdas a ese chico de nuestra clase?

—Hay muchos chicos en nuestra clase.

—Sí bueno, pero me refiero al alto, delgado y otaku.

—¿Hablas de Steve?

—Sí ese, bueno, resulta que su tío es policía y lo convencí de que me consiguiera una copia de las llaves para darle una ojeada a la estación.

—Oh rayos Kat, ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre chico?— su cara fue todo un poema cuando pensó en cierta posibilidad —¡¿Te acostaste con él?! ¡¿Katherine Lightwood te acostaste con el chico que se hace llamar a sí mismo un súper saiyajin?!

—¡No me acosté con él!, sólo fajamos un poco y para creer que es un personaje de anime no besa mal por cierto, además necesitaba esa información.

Matt se llevó el índice y el pulgar hacia el puente de su nariz y apretó fuerte respirando de manera irregular para tratar de calmar su enojo, si Kat no le conociera tan bien juraría que estaba celoso, pero como siempre, la realidad y sus pensamientos la golpearon con fuerza, obligándola a recordar que sólo estaba siendo sobre protector con ella, entrando en esa faceta de hermano mayor, aunque ella siempre deseaba eso fuera algo más, algo como lo que ella sentía cada vez que alguna chica le pedía una cita.

—De acuerdo, no lo hiciste, entonces ¿Qué más?

—Pues me infiltré en el departamento de policía y logré encontrar algunos papeles más sobre ella.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!— volvió a explotar.

—Cálmate, no me descubrieron y además, fue bastante sencillo, no son nada más que una bola de flojonazos que se la pasan comiendo donas.

—¡Kat! ¿En serio? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos problemas podrías haber tenido? Imagina esto, arrestada por robo de información y allanamiento—exclamó desesperado.

—Pero no sucedió, además me encargué de no dejar huellas por ningún lado, no soy estúpida Matt, no te preocupes tanto, además gracias a eso pude descubrir mucho más.

Suspiró exasperado, frunció el ceño y se dedicó a seguir escuchando.

—Después de haber asesinado a una chica que vivía sola en su apartamento los vecinos escucharon sus gritos y al parecer no le dio tiempo suficiente de escapar, la policía llegó justo en el momento en que se preparaba para saltar por la ventana, después de analizar su comportamiento se decidió que lo mejor sería internarla en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de la ciudad, debido a su cambiante personalidad y su actitud "inestable".

—¿Y…qué más?— preguntó, aunque no estaba muy seguro si quería seguir escuchando más sobre el asunto.

—Al parecer declaró que sus intensiones nunca fueron lastimar a nadie, encontré una pequeña grabación, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente como para transcribirlo todo, lo más relevante fue cuando dijo "No es como si quisiera hacerlo, son esas voces en mi mente, siempre escucho cosas, siempre veo cosas, ellos me dicen que debo hacer, y simplemente no puedo negarme…porque si lo hago…van a lastimarme", al principio no le creyeron ni una palabra, pero después de que la trató un especialista el diagnóstico fue esquizofrenia, interesante ¿no?— finalizó sonriendo.

—Supongo ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre ella?

—No lo sé…me resulta interesante, además, me parece que dejó algo así como una especie de legado.

—¿Legado?

—¡Sí! ¿No te das cuenta?, este año la escuela se llenó de chicos emos, punk y scene, en pocas palabras _freaks,_ ella debe ser como un ídolo para ellos.

"Ídolo" pensó recargando la cabeza sobre una mano con gesto aburrido, su mirada se enfocó en la carpeta que contenía toda la información que Katherine había conseguido, observando algo que sobresalía de ella, tomó el objeto con curiosidad y lo observó detenidamente, era una fotografía, al parecer sacada del anuario escolar, en ella estaba una chica, su piel era bastante blanca, su cabello negro con rayos rojizos contrastaba a perfectamente, y sus ojos eran de un bonito color avellana, los cuales para Matt escondían algo, se mostraba seria, inexpresiva, sintió unas ganas tremendas de dibujarla, manchar un lienzo con esos rayos rojizos y expresar en un cuadro la profundidad que contenían aquellos ojos, tan inmerso estaba contemplando la fotografía que no escuchaba lo que Kat estaba diciendo.

—¿Matt?...¡Matt!...¡Matthew Davis no me estas escuchando!

Salió de su ensoñación y la miró atónito.

—Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Kat suspiró.

—Olvídalo, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa, tengo un artículo que escribir y más información que leer— se levantó de la mesa y metió la carpeta en su bolso de nuevo.

—Te llevaré a casa— dijo levantándose junto con ella —Kat ¿Te importa si me quedo con esto un tiempo?— preguntó mostrando la fotografía.

—¿Eh?...No, por supuesto que no, pude conseguir más así que puedes quedártela si quieres.

—Gracias.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron directamente al estacionamiento.

/

No sabía porque se encontraba en ese lugar, se cuestionaba por qué rayos sus pies la habían llevado hasta ahí, era deprimente sin duda, pero ahí estaba, caminando descalza entre lápidas, sin importarle que pudiera morir de una hipotermia debido al frío, ahí estaba, leyendo inscripciones de quienes habían pasado a "mejor vida" y que seguro no conocía, siguió deambulando por ahí, aún vestida con ese camisón ensangrentado, cualquiera que pasara la tomaría por un espectro en lugar de una persona, lo cual le resultó gracioso. Al fijar su mirada en una lápida supo que tenía algo de especial, algo que no sabía qué era pero llamó su atención.

—Thomas Connors— leyó susurrando.

Un recuerdo escondido entre sus memorias se disparó rápidamente, pequeños fragmentos de algo que seguro vivió hace tiempo, unos ojos color ámbar centelleando en su mente, podía distinguir luces y adornos, un sendero, un bosque; parpadeó confundida y algo mareada, sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente otra lápida llamó su atención, bajo un gran árbol se encontraba una solitaria alma, se dirigió hasta ahí con paso lento y sigiloso.

—Julie…Evans—

Otro recuerdo se disparó en su mente: cálidos ojos verdes, cabellos largos de ébano y una sonrisa cálida acompañada por una voz dulce y melodiosa.

—Julie Evans— repitió ahora algo más convencida mientras los recuerdos seguían avanzando, pero aún resultándole algo confusos, y de repente sintiendo unas ganas enormes de recuperar más de aquellas memorias su cuerpo comenzó a actuar solo, guiándose por esas ansias de saber más sobre un pasado borroso.

/

Llegó de nuevo a un lugar que no reconoció, una casa que parecía estar deshabitada, su aspecto era lúgubre, propio de algo que ha estado abandonado por tanto tiempo, miró a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie alrededor y camino hasta llegar al umbral.

Un ligero toque bastó para que la puerta se abriera con un rechinido, se introdujo en el lugar, haciendo que el suelo crujiera con cada paso, recorrió la sala con la mirada, había extrañas manchas en el suelo y las paredes, el techo tampoco se libraba de aquello, estudió las diferentes habitaciones que poseía la planta baja, el comedor, la cocina, analizando cada detalle con sumo detenimiento, cuando se cansó de mirarlo todo se decidió por ir hacia la parte de arriba.

De nuevo, la madera crujió bajo sus pies al subir cada escalón, los cuales, al igual que todo lo anterior también estaban llenos de manchas, visibles aún en la oscuridad. Al llegar hasta arriba los recuerdos comenzaron a dispararse de nuevo, recordaba haber recorrido aquel pasillo muchas veces, pero lo más reciente que aparecía en su mente era ella acarreando algo consigo, y no era cualquier cosa, algo humano para ser más exactos.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta para introducirse dentro del cuarto, decidió no prender la luz —aunque seguramente el lugar ya no poseía aquel recurso—, sí…recordaba haber estado ahí, muchas veces, las paredes pintadas de un violeta rojizo, apenas visible por la cantidad de posters pegados en ellas, algunos sin embargo parecían haber sido arrancados, desgarrados con furia, seguramente alguien los había destrozado, pero no había sido ella, estaba segura de eso.

Observó la cama, el escritorio, hurgó dentro del armario y encontró algo de ropa, incluso sacó algunas cuantas prendas y las observó, pasó la punta de sus dedos por encima de ellas suavemente, queriendo encontrar algún recuerdo al tocarlas, pero esta vez no hubo nada en su mente.

Vio una guitarra eléctrica, era blanca y estaba cuidadosamente colocada en su pedestal, una fina capa de polvo la cubría, sonrió de lado.

—Creo que de ti sí me acuerdo…

Continuó recorriendo la habitación, encontró discos de varias bandas sobre un estante a un lado del escritorio, y demasiados libros, y sí, como justo todo lo demás, estaban llenos de polvo, chilló de dolor en voz baja cuando inesperadamente algo le hirió el pie, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con cristales rotos regados, los cuales la llevaron hasta una foto.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y miró a las personas en ella, se enfocó en la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro, justo como la que apareció en su mente cuando estaba en el cementerio, tenía una diadema con antenas de abeja puesta y sonreía con dulzura, cuando miró a la otra persona su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, era ella, sonriendo ampliamente, luciendo unas orejas de conejo, su parecido con la mayor era notorio, y cayó en la cuenta hasta el momento de que se encontraba en casa, mientras más observaba la foto más recuerdos venían a su mente, y una extraña sensación de nostalgia comenzaba a surgir dentro.

—Mamá…

Siguió observando la fotografía, el recuerdo cambió y de repente no estaba ella en ese lugar, había alguien más, pero no podía distinguirlo…podía escuchar su voz…pero identificarlo le era dificultoso.

"—_¿Y esta se supone que eres tú?— añadió señalándola en la foto, asintió —Te ves graciosa._

—_Cállate, era pequeña, me gustaban los conejos._

—_¿Te siguen gustando?_

—_Sí, ¿Por qué?"_

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose logró devolverla a la realidad, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules, "Esos ojos".

Mientras tanto, la otra persona presente apenas y podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él estaba la causante de sus pesadillas y noches de insomnio, su cuerpo tembló como aquella vez en la que había presenciado a su familia mutilada, pero la diferencia existente era que el miedo era sustituido por la rabia, la ira y el odio…

—Tú…Tú…— logró balbucear.

Chris se sorprendió ante lo siguiente, el chico se lanzó sobre ella pocos segundos después, haciéndola perder el equilibrio ambos cayeron en la cama, las manos de él rodeaban su cuello fuertemente, asfixiándola, mientras ella se retorcía y trataba inútilmente de liberarse, sus esfuerzos frustrados debido al mareo, entonces apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar antes de sentir que se desvanecía, le asestó varios golpes en el estómago con la rodilla y logró alcanzar la lámpara de noche que yacía en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Una vez se vio liberada se levantó tratando de ignorar que todo le daba vueltas y corrió hacia abajo, yendo directamente hacia la cocina para tomar alguno de los cuchillos que ahí se encontraban; grande fue su sorpresa cuando su atacante ya estaba ahí, sujetándola del cabello para lanzarla con rudeza al piso y hacer que se golpeara con fuerza la cabeza, de un momento a otro ya lo tenía justo encima de ella de nuevo, sostenía el cuchillo y tiraba con fuerza de su cabello.

—Curioso, estaba pensando pronto en ir a sacarte de ahí para lograr mi objetivo, veo que te me adelantaste y fuiste tú quien vino hacia mi— pasó la hoja de metal por su cuello y colocando la punta en su mentón la obligó a levantar más la cabeza para hacerla mirado —He estado esperando Chris, durante todos estos meses, desde el día en el que convertiste mi vida en un infierno y me arrebataste todo lo que tenía...

Clavó el arma en su hombro, complaciéndose con su gemido de dolor, y frustrado porque ella no estaba tratando de defenderse, sólo lo observaba, con curiosidad. Chris observó a quien denominaba como su clon flotando por encima de él, sonriendo y mirándolo divertida.

—¿No crees…que te hace falta sonreír un poco?— preguntó ella ignorando el hecho de que ahora tenía una herida.

Sus palabras sólo lo hicieron enfurecer más, causando que volviera a penetrar con el arma la ya muy abierta herida, causándole un gran dolor, se retorció y trató de quitárselo de encima, lo cual fue inútil, continuó tratando de librarse pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, entonces lo miró a los ojos, logrando hacer una perfecta actuación de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, incluso haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

—Ray…— gimoteó con voz aguda.

El ojiazul la miró desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez, por un momento pareció que Chris volvía a ser la misma de antes, tan vulnerable, y mientras él seguía observándola estupefacto, ella aprovechó su distracción para volver a golpearlo en el estómago como antes, logrando de nuevo sacarle el aire ya que no se detuvo y cuando se encontró de pie tomó lo que parecía ser un florero localizado sobre la encimera de la cocina y le dio con el en la sien, logrando que se desmayara quedando fuera de combate.

Jadeo y respiró con dificultad, aún con el cuchillo clavado se dispuso a salir de la casa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando calle tras calle atrás, no sabía cuanto había corrido, pero su cuerpo comenzó a exigirle parar cuando sus extremidades comenzaron a entumecerse y sus pies ya sangraban debido a las piedras que se enterraban en sus plantas, llegó hasta un callejón y se detuvo ahí, inhalando profundamente, llevó su mano hasta su hombro, aún con el cuchillo ahí comenzó a tratar de sacarlo, sangrando con cada intento, las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, volviéndolo todo más oscuro, todo daba vueltas y en su cabeza millones de imágenes pasando como una película con rapidez, causándole un dolor tremendo, sentía como se hundía en un abismo de desesperación, gritaba, hipando suplicante por ayuda, tanta era la presión que sintió caía al suelo desmayada, dejándose envolver por las garras de sus monstruos internos, siendo arrastrada hasta ese mundo de tinieblas, producto de su oscura mente.

/

Después de verla hundida entre las sombras, temblando y revolcándose en el suelo del callejón supo que no podía dejarla a la deriva, y claro, no después de ver su estado, no por nada la había seguido después de salir del hospital, nunca pensó que de todos los lugares de la tierra la encontraría exactamente en un lugar como ese, y realmente, siempre pensó que no la vería de nuevo, en su mente pensó en lo extraños que eran los planes que tenía el destino.

Inmediatamente después de verla desmayarse la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla hasta el pequeño apartamento en el que había vivido antes de ser internado, pero… ¿Había sido precipitado?, no lo creía, aunque se maldijo por haber tardado tanto, quizá le habría ahorrado aquella herida si se hubiera presentado mucho antes, sin embargo…¿No sería raro?...porque pensándolo bien, él era como un fantasma, lo sería literalmente para las personas que le conocieron antes de "morir".

Observó con sus ojos semejantes a los de un felino a la chica, su cuerpo sufría de ligeras convulsiones y no sabía si era por el frío o por la herida —la cual curó rápidamente— o tal vez ambos. Cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación la escuchó susurrar algunas cuantas palabras incomprensibles y luego se despertó de golpe, agitada y alarmada.

Para lo que él habían sido sólo unas cuantas horas para Chris había sido una eternidad, odiaba tener que dormir, sus pesadillas eran las más horribles que cualquier ser humano podría experimentar, y lo único que deseaba era despertar cuanto antes para no tener que volver nunca más ahí.

Se encontró a si misma en un lugar completamente desconocido, dentro de una sencilla habitación tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara, su cuerpo reposaba sobre una superficie blanda, se sentó con rapidez causando que la herida reciente le ardiera y soltara un pequeño gruñido, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y parpadeó para intentar quitarse la sensación de mareo.

—Creí que no despertarías hasta dentro de un buen rato— escuchó una voz, y pensó que era otra alucinación, hasta que sus mirada se enfocó en la otra persona presente en el lugar.

Frunció el ceño cuando miró al extraño, su cabello era de un marrón chocolate y sus ojos…sus ojos de un precioso color ámbar, la imagen la dejó desconcertada y más recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, mientras más lo observaba la imagen borrosa en su cabeza de un chico se volvía más nítida con cada segundo que transcurría, hasta que finalmente lo vio en su mente, ambos frente a frente, mientras él le confesaba algo sorprendente.

—Hola Chris, ha pasado tiempo— sonrió de medio lado al notar que en sus ojos se abrían como platos ante aquella revelación.

—¿Tom?

Él asintió.

—Te he extrañado…

_Ella sólo trataba de encontrarse a sí misma, y había terminado por encontrar algo más…_

* * *

**:O ORALE PAPAW! Apuesto a que esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad? ¬w¬ ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Sí ya sé que más van a decir, Ray ahora se convirtió en un Jane? xD lo siento no pude resistirme, creo que era algo que debía ser, pero en fin, espero que les halla gustado y si no díganme por favor en qué puedo mejorar (ya saben chic s criticas constructivas y no destructivas) dejen sus sepsis reviews que me hacen súper feliz lo HAMO con todo mi corazón y espero no tardar con el siguiente cap, chao chao ;)**


	4. Miedo

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente Jeff no es mío, sólo le pertenece a su creador orginal que no sé como se llama pero lo idolatro, las frases o canciones que incluya tampoco me pertenecen, pero fuera de eso los personajes (algunos) y la historia sí son completamente míos :3 y por cierto, le agradecería mucho a aquel que llegara ver esta historia en otro lugar que no sea wattpad o fanfiction sin mencionar o dar créditos a la autora (osease yo) y me informara lo más pronto posible!**

* * *

Una mente con miedo

es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura.

**-Anónimo-**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Miedo

_**Miedo: **__El __**miedo**__ o __**temor**__ es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación, habitualmente desagradable, provocada por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo o la amenaza, y se manifiesta en todos los animales, lo que incluye al ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror. Además el miedo está relacionado con la ansiedad._

Suspiró, siendo capaz de ver su propio aliento, se decidió a entrar al bar con aire cansado, se sentó en la barra y procedió a colocarse un cigarrillo entre los labios, buscó entre sus bolsillos un encendedor y cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo se decidió a encenderlo; mas la acción se vio interrumpida ya que alguien lo tomó con fuerza del gorro de su sudadera para arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

Nina había llegado desde hacía diez minutos, sentada en un rincón releía una y otra vez la noticia en aquel papel que yacía entre sus manos, atónita y sorprendida y preguntándose por qué mierda él no aparecía de una vez por todas, ya que las miradas clavadas en su persona la hacían sentir más que incómoda.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio aparecer, se sentó en la barra y sacó un cigarrillo, actuó de inmediato y lo sacó tan rápido como pudo, caminando o mejor dicho casi corriendo con él refunfuñando y retorciéndose, llamando la mirada de más de un espectador en el camino. Avanzaba rápidamente, ignorando las protestas de Jeff de manera olímpica.

Por fin lo soltó cuando la gente se fue quedando atrás, dejando las calles vacías, con el viento nocturno soplando alrededor .

—¿QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE? ¡CARAJO NINA! ¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?— bramó mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Ella no hizo nada más que tirarle el periódico justo en la cara cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y esto qué?— preguntó notablemente molesto.

—Sólo léelo, idiota.

"_**Enferma Mental Escapa De Hospital Psiquiátrico" **_

Leyó el —a su parecer— insultante encabezado en la portada del periódico, seguido de una imagen en blanco y negro de su novia, quien sonreía ampliamente de manera tan psicótica como siempre.

—¿Qué carajo significa esto?

—Significa que al parecer tu chica se las ingenió para salir de ese lugar, impresionante ¿No crees?, por ahí dice que mató al doctor y dos enfermeras, además de a uno de los guardias de seguridad, debes estar orgulloso.

Y mientras Nina seguía parloteando sobre los detalles sin importancia del asunto él se quedó mirándola estupefacto, con una cara que demostraba a la perfección que tan sorprendido estaba, seguramente, debía estar soñando.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a buscarla, probablemente está haciendo lo mismo, no deberías hacerla esperar.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que él se marchara de ahí rápidamente después de ella haber finalizado la oración.

—¡AL MENOS PUDISTE HABER DICHO GRACIAS!— le gritó a la nada cuando ya se encontraba completamente sola —Tsk…idiota— sonrió.

Pero no, no vayan a malinterpretarla, no estaba feliz por él, de ninguna manera, se encontraba feliz por ella; y por el hecho de que ya no tendría que estar yendo cada noche a sacarlo a patadas y empujones del bar como lo haría una madre sobreprotectora con su hijo de dieciséis años.

Y aunque Nina no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que era mejor ver a aquel que era su ídolo e inspiración como un baboso enamorado —lo cual la hacía querer vomitar lo que sea que ingiriera, incluso cuando se encontraba en la misma situación— que como un lamentable chico ahogando sus penas en alcohol; y tampoco era como si Chris le agradara tanto como para considerarla su mejor amiga, pero hasta ella era capaz de notar como esa singular chica lograba causarle a Jeff un efecto para nada usual en él, dejando su orgullo y reputación como asesino por los suelos, lo cual, le causaba mucha gracia.

/

Mientras se mantenía a sí misma abrazada, sentada en un rincón de aquel pasillo, vistiendo las mismas ropas y observando el espectáculo tan grotesco que ella misma se había encargado de montar y dirigir, armando su propia escenografía con los órganos y partes de la pareja derramados por todos lados, temblaba levemente y la herida en su hombro aún le dolía bastante.

Rememoraba lo vivido anteriormente y aún se lo creía imposible, seguía creyendo que sólo eran trucos hechos por su mente para confundirla todavía más.

**FLASHBACK**

Comenzó a reír levemente, al principio sonaban más como sollozos hasta que las carcajadas histéricas se hicieron presentes, tornando la situación ridícula.

—Ya entiendo— comenzó ella a decir una vez que la risa fue menguando —Estoy muerta, seguramente…sí…eso debe ser…debo estar muerta, porque tú estas en el cementerio y seguro ahora yo soy un fantasma…sí…eso…eso es…

Tom se encontraba sumamente extrañado y confundido por su reacción, hasta que recordó su estado y no pudo evitar comprenderla.

—Chris— la llamó.

—¡CÁLLATE!— gritó de repente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la locura y el miedo brillando en ellos —Sólo…Sólo cállate…déjame sola…todos…déjenme sola, no necesito esto…sólo eres otro fantasma.

Después de aquellas palabras salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de encontrar la puerta que la llevara fuera del apartamento, pero el mareo volvió a hacerse presente y tantas puertas a su alrededor la hacían sentirse como si fuera Alicia después de caer en la madriguera del conejo para encontrarse rodeada de puertas y una llave que no habría ninguna, excepto la más pequeña, por donde le sería imposible pasar.

Comenzó a sentir como el ahogo se hacía presente, era como si alguien presionara una almohada contra su cara, seguido de dolor en el pecho debido a la tensión en su cuerpo, provocándole más terror, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, incluso creyó poder escuchar sus propios latidos desenfrenados dentro de su cabeza.

Tom no podía hacer nada, nada más que mirar como la chica era presa del pánico, quería calmarla, hacer que se relajara, quería abrazarla y tranquilizarla con sus palabras, pero se limitó a observar temiendo empeorar la situación si se acercaba o hacía cualquier mínimo movimiento.

Se obligó a sí misma a respirar hondo para calmarse, lenta y profundamente hasta que el nudo en su garganta y la tensión desaparecieron.

Cuando el chico quiso reaccionar ella se marchó rápidamente sin titubear ni mirar atrás, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, de un fantasma, el cual estaba más vivo que nunca.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sus ansias por calmar aquel sentimiento creciendo en su interior la condujeron hasta ese hogar, eligiendo de entre todas las casas en el vecindario esa en particular, la sed que surgía en las profundidades de su ser no la dejaba razonar, —lo cual era irónico ya que en su condición razonar no era algo que fuera capaz de llevar acabo— siendo pues la causante de la tragedia ocasionada, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos entró discretamente en la vivienda y calmó sus deseos masacrando a ambos individuos, quienes fueron inhábiles de emitir cualquier sonido.

Una vez terminada la acción y pudiendo volver en si misma otro sentimiento más apareció en su interior, devorándola, carcomiéndola, horror y remordimiento era lo que experimentaba al contemplarlo todo, cuando la sed y el deseo de sentir de nuevo la sangre caliente manchar su piel y ver los rostros agonizantes desapareció todo lo que restaba era sólo un pensamiento.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Se alejó lo más que pudo de los dos cadáveres yaciendo en el suelo, encogiéndose en un rincón, sintiéndose como si de nuevo volviera a estar dentro de su celda en el hospital, sola y asustada.

De pronto su atención se desvió de los cuerpos mutilados para dirigirse hacia alguien más, parada a escasos metros se encontraba esa chica igual a ella, mismos ojos, mismo cabello, mismo rostro.

—No hay razón para sentirse mal Chris, no hay razón para sentir nada más que satisfacción— el que incluso su voz sonará igual la hacía estremecerse.

—Tú…¿Quién eres?...¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

Su doble desapareció dentro de una de las habitaciones sin contestar a sus preguntas, tomando la decisión de seguirla se levantó y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo, "RIP" leyó la inscripción en aquella puerta blanca, había enredaderas pintadas en ella y una que otra grieta, como si el cuarto fuera una verdadera tumba.

Y en efecto, al entrar en él, éste tenía el olor característico de la muerte, observó la habitación, realmente no había nada que fuera lo suficiente especial o extraordinario en ella, era sólo normal, sencilla, exceptuando la gran cantidad de fotos de una chica por todas partes, la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla y no pudo evitar querer registrar el cuarto. Finalmente halló una carta dentro de un cajón, el papel era amarillento, estaba algo arrugado y tenía manchas de tinta, aquélla vieja carta la cual tenía por título tres palabras que en algún momento fueron dolorosas para alguien más, "Nota de suicidio".

—Les hicimos un favor al menos.

Al levantar la mirada del papel se encontró consigo misma en el espejo del tocador, su reflejo sonreía ampliamente aunque ella no tenía la misma expresión.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?...¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién eres?!— gritó exasperada.

Su doble sonrió de manera burlesca, mientras ella sólo podía contemplar furiosa como seguía sin contestar a su gran interrogante ¿Quién era ese extraño ser igual a ella? ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer lastimar y luego sentirse mal consigo misma? ¿Por qué era ese "clon" quien lo provocaba?

—¿Aún no lo ves?— habló por fin —Yo soy tú.

Contestó finalmente, frunció el seño, la respuesta no le había agradado.

—Tú no puedes ser yo…

—Oh créeme que lo soy— en cuestión de segundos se encontró detrás de ella, ahora ambas reflejadas en el espejo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser yo? Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Desde cuándo algo en ti tiene sentido?— contraatacó —Tu mente no es nada más que caos, no sabes nada sobre ti…eres como un alma en pena sin rumbo, estas condenada.

—Cállate— respondió sintiendo una leve punzada en su cabeza.

—Déjame guiarte…déjame demostrarte quién eres en verdad, quienes somos en realidad ¿O es que acaso no disfrutas verlos extinguirse?— su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, como si creciera con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cerró las manos en puños y las apretó a tal grado que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, la impotencia crecía y de nuevo se hacía presente la necesidad de algún grito lleno de dolor y súplica

—No voy a lastimar a nadie— dijo Chris más para si misma, sabiendo que era sólo un truco más por parte de la otra por desestabilizarla.

—¿Segura?

Entonces las sombras volvían una vez más, envolviendo el cuarto en tonos diferentes de rojo, manchas por todas partes y las voces gritaban de nuevo.

—No lastimaré a nadie— volvió a repetir temblando.

Unas grandes manos la envolvieron, sus largas y afiladas garras comenzaban a arañar su piel, el olor de su propia sangre le embriagaba, anhelando tomar lo que sea que encontrarse que pudiera desgarrar fácilmente para obtener más de aquel aroma, un instinto meramente vampírico pero tranquilizador, como su propia anestesia.

—No…No…— susurraba presa de la angustia por que volviera a ser incapaz de controlarse.

Era como un animal siguiendo sus instintos, una bestia incontrolable, pero mientras más se negaba, su mente continuaba maquinando escenarios que lo único que hacían era presionarla hasta que lo hiciera, y temía que su poca fuerza de voluntad le llevara a cometer más desgracias.

—Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

—No…

—Hazlo.

—¡NO!

El grito que profirió bastó para que todo desapareciera, cualquier alucinación tanto visual como auditiva se esfumó rápidamente, incluyendo a ese clon suyo, se sintió aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo insegura, pues no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría su calma.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, definitivamente era como un fantasma, su cabello negro y encrespado enmarcaba su rostro, con aquella piel tan blanca, bajo sus ojos habían grandes y pronunciadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado, las costuras en sus mejillas eran lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una gran sonrisa. Observó también las ropas que vestía, el camisón blanco manchado de sangre que solía llevar en el hospital era lo único que tenía.

Así que optó por la decisión de "tomar prestada" algo de ropa que solía poseer la chica de las fotos, después de todo, no las necesitaría más ¿no? Tomó lo que le pareció adecuado para ella, una simple camisa de hombro caído y shorts, ambas prendas eran de color negro, eligió también unas medias de redecilla que pudo combinar con unas botas Converse largas, y a pesar del frío que hacía lo único que seleccionó para cubrirse fue una simple sudadera negra, la cual resultó ser caliente.

Se introdujo en el baño de la habitación y llenó la tina para después sumergirse en ella inmediatamente, dejando que el agua caliente lavara tanto la sangre en su piel como cualquier pensamiento existente en su mente, quedándose ahí por largo rato, permitiéndose a sí misma desaparecer por un momento de su asquerosa realidad.

/

Estaba frustrado, completamente enloquecido, había buscado por todas partes, todo lugar que se le pudo haber ocurrido y ni rastro de ella, estaba preocupado, notablemente preocupado, se sentía ansioso y lleno de desesperación.

Tan perturbado estaba que la única manera que pudo encontrar para calmarse fue teniendo que arrastrar a quien quiera que pasara por la calle a esas horas de la noche al callejón más cercano y apuñalarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para volver a emprender su búsqueda.

Había estado a punto de darse por vencido, cuando inesperadamente se encontró frente a unas grandes rejas de metal, decidió entrar, quizá hacerle una pequeña visita a su hermano lo ayudaría a serenarse, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una figura, su visión era un tanto borrosa debido a la oscuridad, así que decidió acercarse, nadie visitaba el cementerio tan tarde, y menos cuando sabían que un asesino siniestro aún se encontraba libre.

Mientras ella yacía arrodillada frente a la lápida, con el olor a tierra mojada inundando su nariz y el triste murmullo que hacían los árboles al moverse con la suave brisa de la noche sintió una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada, ignoró aquel pensamiento de inmediato, el viento sopló fuertemente, causándole un gran estremecimiento, se abrazó a sí misma y se decidió a salir del cementerio, mas la sensación de que alguien continuaba acechándola no la abandonó y pronto se hizo presente el sonido de las hojas secas crujiendo.

Aferró con fuerza el cuchillo que tomó de la casa en la que había estado y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con quien fuera que tuviera la mala suerte de estar ahí.

Entonces algo en su mente se disparó de nuevo, un nuevo recuerdo enterrado entre sus memorias. Ahora parecía que la escena se repetía, porque se encontraba en el mismo cementerio, observando a la misma persona que aparecía en el recuerdo, un chico, quizá sólo un año mayor que ella, vistiendo una sudadera que aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir que era blanca y manchada de sangre, sus pantalones eran negros y la miraba, la miraba fijamente, sus ojos carentes de párpados, una larga y horrenda sonrisa y una piel blanca, más blanca que la suya.

Jeff miraba asombrado a quien tenía enfrente, estaba listo para atacar al individuo; cuando inesperadamente éste se giró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido para posteriormente pasar a ser total estupefacción.

Cuando miró sus ojos estuvo seguro de que no se trataba de ningún sueño, la había encontrado, su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que podía recordar, y aún cuando seis meses hubieran sido un periodo relativamente corto —eterno para él sin lugar a dudas— no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado.

Se acercó más, un paso, dos, tres, cuatro y ya estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarla, de sentir su piel, su calor, y por un momento dudó, creyendo que lo que tenía en frente era sólo una aparición, temeroso de que si llegaba a tocarla desaparecería de inmediato, como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus pesadillas.

Chris se mantenía igual, observándolo confundida, su cercanía le provocó sentirse nerviosa sin saber exactamente por qué, quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras, cualquiera que pudiera emitir, se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, formando un nudo en su pecho.

El chico, de entre todas las cosas que se pudo imaginar, hizo algo que no fue ni siquiera capaz de pensar, la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo, provocando que su cara quedara escondida en su pecho, pudiendo escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

La abrazó tan fuerte que casi creyó podría romperla, pero temía que si la soltaba, aunque fuera por un segundo, entonces sí desaparecería, notó como el cuerpo de Chris temblaba, quizá era por el frío, así que la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Algo en ella comenzó a emerger, como una luz roja de alarma, y sin saber porque el miedo volvió a hacer acto de aparición en ella, parpadeando con un sonido de alerta.

Consiguió apartarse un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos de un azul intenso, y su larga sonrisa, recordaba haberla visto, pero el miedo seguía siendo más fuerte que el recuerdo.

—Chris— pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

—¿Quién eres?— obtuvo como respuesta.

_Ella tenía miedo, estaba perdida y tenía miedo de si misma, de su mente, de sus sentimientos, ella tenía miedo, y lo que no sabía, era que él también ¿Acaso la había perdido ya antes de encontrarla?_

* * *

**AAAAAAH! POR FIN! Bueno lamento que hallan tenido que esperar TANTO TANTO TANTO TIEMPO pero el caso es que no podía escribir nada que me pareciera bueno, así que ya lo juzgarán ustedes, lamento haber tardado, pero ya saben que siempre me esfuerzo para que cada capítulo quede como una maravilla para ustedes, LOS HAMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, y espero perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía que se halla presentado, bye bye!**


End file.
